


戒断反应

by Rubythebowl



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubythebowl/pseuds/Rubythebowl
Summary: 马克·扎克伯格喝多了。作为Facebook的CEO，他当然有能力创建一个爱德华多无法关闭的视频聊天，并且把自己脱光光。





	

Eduardo打开了Facebook。  
如果可以的话，他倒真是希望这网站只是昙花一现，热度过去就会沉寂，然而并不。相反的，从“出生”开始，它便一路受到极大的关注和追捧，像瘟疫一样迅速扩散，融入全世界人的日常生活中。毕竟这是某个天才的作品，而他能得到任何他想要的东西，无论牺牲什么。  
这就意味着Eduardo也必须使用这个他再熟悉不过的网站。这就像他养的一条蛇，彼时小心翼翼地捧在手心喂养，此时便被缠绕反咬，毒液噬心。那段他想忘记的过去被反复提起，张扬地出现在每个人的对话中。“加我的Facebook吧？我们回去聊。”  
“facebook”。去掉“the”，多他妈明智呀。  
又增加了几个关注者。Eduardo随手点开，是他在酒会上搭过话的有意向商业合作的对象，以及几个名模。就在他试图将头像名字和自己印象中的人对上号的这会儿，又跳出了新关注者的提示。  
这网站还真能给人虚假的满足感呢。Eduardo笑着摇摇头，刷新了页面。  
出现在最上方的那串字母让他的笑容在一瞬间冷却下来。  
是Mark Zuckerberg。  
有那么一瞬间Eduardo差点想打穿屏幕。他挺惊讶整件事情都已经解决过去这么久了他还对Mark抱有如此鲜明的感情——他是说，恨意。可接下来他却又感觉有种悲伤从心底穿刺而出，蔓延上来的时候还捎带着非常非常微小的雀跃碎末，又痛又痒。心里乱成一团，Eduardo皱着眉头盯着屏幕看了一会儿，还是犹豫地点开了那家伙的主页。  
——然后他的电脑就黑屏了。  
Eduardo咒骂了一声，果然碰到Mark就没好事！他晃了晃鼠标没有反应，只好试图重启电脑。  
但屏幕又在这时候亮了起来。仍然是黑屏前打开的Mark的Facebook主页，但却多了一个弹窗——那个窗口里，Mark Zuckerberg正瞪着双湖蓝色的圆眼睛望向屏幕外的人。  
Eduardo吓了一跳，但随即他便想到这大概是Facebook研发的某项新功能，点进主页就会弹出视频什么的……但他没想到Facebook的CEO竟然会穿着皱巴巴的衬衫顶着鸟窝头来欢迎粉丝。没有人来管管他吗？Eduardo真想把手伸进屏幕把他的衣领给整平。  
视频里的人眨了眨眼，Eduardo想他大概要开始说他的欢迎词了。说什么呢？  
Mark Zuckerberg从来说不出好话。  
“我想你了，Wardo。”Mark说，嗓子还有点哑。  
这还真是句完全超出Eduardo预想的话。他愣在当场，看着屏幕里那个小小的人，“……Mark？”  
Mark在小小的窗口里开心地抿嘴笑了起来，“War~do.”他兴致勃勃地拖长声音，挥着手打了个失败的响指，“我找到你啦。”  
Mark听起来醉醺醺的。Eduardo熟悉这个声音。平时待人冷冰冰、说话像倒豆子的Mark喝醉之后就像一团棉花糖，软软的，慢慢的，甜甜的。他记得在柯克兰的时候他把醉了的Mark拖回宿舍，那家伙口齿不清地赖在自己身上赶都赶不走，嘿嘿笑着念着“Wardo Wardo”,直到睡着了嘴里还在嘟囔着什么。  
回忆让人心软。Eduardo叹了口气，“Mark，你喝多了。”  
“Wardo。我想见你。”Mark不理他，仍然自说自话。他嘟囔着去解自己的衬衫扣，那扣子并不好解，瘦长的手指拨弄到有点泛红却只解开了一个。Mark皱着眉头，索性用力一扯把剩下的扣子全部扯下。  
Eduardo完全不知道这位总裁在搞什么。Mark浅蓝色的衬衫已经变成皱巴巴的破布，聊胜于无地堪堪搭在他的胳膊上，左肩的衣服已经从肩膀褪至手肘，Mark大片苍白的皮肤暴露在摄像头下面。  
“Wardo。”上半身接近赤裸的Mark抿着嘴看向屏幕，“你还记得吗？关于我的这些？”  
“Mark。停下。”  
Eduardo当然还记得。他清楚地记得Mark每一寸肌肤的模样，他记得指尖那温热的触感，以及唇边柔软略带粗糙的碰触。他记得自己近乎虔诚地亲吻过Mark毫无防备的脖颈，记得手指抚摸过他有些软肉的腰和小腹。他记得那是他最接近Mark的时候，那些夜晚无关网站或俱乐部，无关程序代码或算法，Mark那双珍宝般的湖蓝色眼眸里看到的就只有自己。只有自己。  
可那是多么短暂啊。他以为他终于成为了最特殊的那一个，终于在Mark那高空悬崖般无法生长任何植物的世界里扎根，直到Mark直截了当毫无留念地转身离开，Eduardo才发现自己才是那崖，而Mark则是憩息的孤鹰，起风时一展翅也就留不住了。  
可你为什么还要回来呢。  
Eduardo满心难过，却又浑身燥热。他想关掉那个窗口，鼠标却完全没有反应。Mark的衬衣搭在身上，已经在俯身试图解开自己的皮带。他胳膊上的肌肉紧绷着，勾画出流畅的线条，胸前的小小嫩红突起随着动作若隐若现，几乎要冲爆Eduardo的神经。  
“Mark，你究竟想要做什么？”Eduardo无奈地揉了揉额头，“会着凉的。”  
“我想让你看着我。”Mark低声说。“然后承认你仍然能感觉到吸引力。”  
“……我一直能感觉到你的吸引力，问题并不出在这里，Mark，事实上是你先——”  
Eduardo无望地哽住声音，他明白只要想要和Mark讲道理，最终他只能伤到自己。Mark从来不会费神去在意他的观点，就像现在在那个窗口里，年轻的CEO也对他的话置若罔闻地抚摸着自己。他随手把抽掉的皮带扔在地上，开始笨拙地和他的裤子较劲。一直低着头使Mark的脸颊有点发红，他的衬衣又滑下去一些，肩胛骨在皮肤下顶出倔强的坚硬轮廓。Eduardo竟很想去触碰那片皮肤，这种欲望让他喉咙干渴。  
Mark弓下腰去忙活了一会儿，Eduardo能听到他和自己较劲时无意识发出的鼻音。随即Mark就把他那个带轮子的老板椅往后滑了一点儿，把从裤子里挣脱出来的右腿搭在了扶手上。他还穿着窄窄的皮鞋，鞋口露出的白皙细瘦、一手可握的脚踝在镜头前面晃来晃去。Eduardo顺着他裸露的小腿一路看上去，才发现他刚才竟然连内裤都脱掉了——两腿之间开始昂头的勃起一览无余。  
“天啊，Mark。”Eduardo意识到自己声音沙哑，“你知道你自己在做什么吗？”  
“嗯哼。”面带红晕的Mark发出意义不明的哼声，他把左手搭在唇边，随即就像找到支撑一样开始舔舐自己的指尖。他的另一只手放在腿间，急切又笨拙地抚摸套弄着自己。  
“Wardo……”Mark忙于吮吸手指的唇舌间溢出他的低喃。他半眯着眼，视线却直勾勾地透过屏幕看向Eduardo，似乎还带了点狠劲，“Wardo，你硬了吗？”  
废话。谁能不对这样的Mark动心呢？Eduardo把手覆盖上自己的眼睛，掌心灼热。他硬得发痛，心脏叫嚣着快要跳出胸膛。他想将手伸过屏幕拥抱那个醉醺醺的恶魔，那些很多夜晚他用酒精和其他东西试图麻木的诱惑卷土重来，Mark柔软的身体和迷蒙的低喃声如同打开了潘多拉宝盒般海啸般将Eduardo淹没。这名为Mark Zuckerberg的毒品快感强烈，但戒断反应也蚀骨灼心。 “……Mark……”Eduardo瘫在椅子上，无法控制地将手伸向裤子拉链。  
屏幕上衣冠不整的男人得逞般笑了起来。他拧开一小瓶润滑液倒在手上不知道什么时候拿出来的粉色椭圆形物体上。然后他倚着椅背，咬着下嘴唇，把那个粉色的东西抵在自己的穴口上。  
“我知道你希望这是你。”Mark说着，声音因为手上的动作而颤抖。他皱着眉头，轻哼着把那震动着的东西完全塞进后穴里，前面的勃起硬的直挺挺地抵在小腹上。  
Eduardo快要疯掉了。欲望冲破罪恶感，他无可救药地被Mark所吸引，绝望地撸动着自己的勃起。Mark算是说对了，他希望现在是自己进入Mark的身体，他希望Mark只为他露出这样的表情，只能被他送上情欲的高峰，只是他的，只是他的。  
“你只想要我。你只能要我。”Mark颤抖着、但又充满控制力地说着。他几乎赤裸，苍白的皮肤泛着情欲的红润，嫣红的唇边沾了唾液。他瘦长的手指套弄着肿胀的勃起，被润滑液浸湿的收缩着的穴口拖出一根粉色的电线，连向垂在椅子下的遥控器。他看起来一团糟，但Eduardo知道看似衣冠楚楚的自己实际上却比他狼狈许多。  
“是的，Mark，我只想要你。”他妥协般地低语，臣服于随压抑着的欲望一起爆发的感情，“我只想要你。不可能有替代，不可能在找到合适的另一个人了——全世界我只爱Mark Zuckerberg，只能是你。”  
Mark温和、甚至有些腼腆地笑了起来。“我也爱你，Wardo。”他的声音小的像是错觉。  
随即Mark便加快了手上的动作，绷紧身子。Eduardo看到他仰起头，喘着粗气呻吟着射的一塌糊涂。这场景刺激着Eduardo，他随后便也到达了情欲的巅峰。高潮的快感让他眼前出现一片白光，而那片白光中，他看见Mark眼角滑下一滴眼泪。  
那滴眼泪，沉重地砸在Eduardo的心口，支离破碎。  
心脏终于被挤压已久的感情撑爆，巨大的爱意与满天的悲伤随着高潮的余韵一起叛逃出来席卷全身。Eduardo知道他一直麻痹自己告诉自己Mark丝毫不在意他，因为他知道就算Mark心里还有哪怕一丁点儿他的位置他就会忍不住原谅他，忍不住跑回他身边，忍不住给他所有的一切任他玩乐般破坏，忍不住再次受伤。  
他想要Mark。想到疯狂，想到像是戒毒一般封闭所有关于他的消息，逃的远远的，而Mark却在这样一个夜晚如此残忍地靠近他，灌他过量的毒，让他再也无法逃离。  
“我也爱你。”他可以为这四个字做任何事。  
当Eduardo回过神来的时候，电脑已经恢复正常了。那个聊天窗口已经消失，让他甚至怀疑刚才只是一场梦。  
他扯了几张纸巾整理自己，然后抬头看向屏幕。仍然是他的Facebook主页，通知一栏里明晃晃地写着，  
“新关注者 Mark Zuckerberg”  
Eduardo皱着眉头看着头像框里那个笑的拘谨的青涩男人，盯到眼镜发涩，直到一条新信息搅动他凝固的视野。Eduardo点开弹窗，看到Mark头像后的小小气泡：  
“I need you.”  
Eduardo闭上眼睛，屈服于这剂为他定做的，名为Mark Zuckerberg的毒。

the end

**Author's Note:**

> 素太太点的裸聊梗。她的原话是“Mark喝醉了非要和花朵裸聊！关都关不掉！”  
> ……好吧。  
> 为了不OOC，干脆就少点描写Mark吧！  
> 我已经尽力了。


End file.
